


give me time to let you in

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Letters, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: It's been two weeks. Nothing feels right.





	give me time to let you in

**Author's Note:**

> [anonymous asked](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/162307357158/): come back!  
>  send me a "come back" and i'll write a drabble about character asking the other to return

_It's been two weeks. Nothing feels right. The room is half as warm with one body, dinner is half as loud, everything is like it was before, no one to read what I have to say, no one to make me say it to everyone within earshot. I had to right this four times to get close to what I mean and it's still not right._

Todd tears the sheet of paper out of his notebook, taking a page or two of collateral damage with it. He starts to crumple it up on autopilot but it's harder with the blank pages and he half-heartedly throws it at the wall in front of him. The ball lands with a feeble thud and his own shitty handwriting laughs back at him. He pulls the notebook back towards himself.

_I'm starting to feel like I don't know you. I'm never going to know you any better than I do now and I'm already starting to forget. I go to sleep finally and I dream that you're there and when I wake up I'm not sure if that was who you actually are._

Everything is so quiet. It wasn't too long ago that Todd couldn't think straight without a total absence of sound, yet now he's going mad in the silence. It's like he can hear every distant shout from down the hall, every piece of dust disrupted by the thin stream of cold air coming in the crack in the windowsill, every ghost of a breath. All of life goes on around him and yet none of it touches him. He hates it.

_I didn't even know you that long. Why can't I stop thinking about you now? Why couldn't I stop thinking about you then?_

In one of the rooms down the hall someone laughs. The rest of the floor is quiet and Todd can hear them like they're sitting on the bed just behind him. Like...

Todd picks up the paper and smooths it back out again.

 _Just come back_ , he writes. _Just stop being gone._

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't want dps you should have specified, that's all i'm saying. also this is probably ooc as hell but whatever. in today's episode of "keaton naming fic after keaton henson songs", title from "[don't be long](https://youtu.be/VXFs9iwDH98?t=611)" by keaton henson
> 
> (this is like. objectively terrible. but i haven't written in so long pls excuse me i'm usually way better i promise)
> 
> i'm doing prompts on tumblr! send me one of [these](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/160253952183/) and a fandom (or not, that's your perogative)
> 
> tumblr @[moonfullofstars](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
